New Expierences
by cartoonsrawesome
Summary: Amelia Todd is someone you wouldn't want to mess with. Take Bart Allen, a lovable, goofy, and overly annoying person, who got on her bad side the first day they met. Yet he is intrigued by this mystery girl, who clearly has some issues that need to be resolved. First, she needs help finding this group called, The Seven, who've gone missing along with some other powerful demigods.


_"Business as usual."_

* * *

 **3 Weeks Later**

 _Thump._

Bart groaned. The team was currently training with Artemis and Bart volunteered to help Artemis demonstrate a move. Thus, he ended up on the ground, a foot placed against his chest to stop him from getting up.

"And that is how it's done," Artemis finished. In her full Tigress costume, she was intimidating. And with Bart's current position, she looked like an untouchable hero, made immortal in the eyes of the public. Heck, to normal people they _**all**_ seemed like untouchable, immortal heroes.

Artemis took her foot off Bart and he shot up and sped next to Robin, who smirked at him. Bart gave an indignant huff and turned his attention back to Artemis, who was instructing the younger members of the team again.

"Now I will put you in partners. Robin and Wondergirl, Blue Beetle and Kid Flash, Lagoon Boy and Static, Bumblebee with Guardian. Each of you will take turns performing the move for thirty minutes. Then you will switch partners and perform the move for another thirty minutes, each taking turns again. Only then will you be dismissed. Do not skip." Artemis sent a glare to Bart and La'gaan, who nodded not wanting a repeat of what happened last time they skipped class. "I trust you guys to act like adults while I'm not supervising." And with that, she left,

Everyone got with their partners and started working on the new move. Static was doing especially well for someone who barely had a month on the team. All the senior members of the team and Black Lightning himself expressed the fact that he was a quick learner.

After the first thirty minutes, everyone switched partners. Static went with Robin, Wondergirl with Guardian, Blue Beetle with Bumblebee, and Kid Flash with Lagoon Boy. Finally, after another tiring thirty minutes of practice and exercise, the team were allowed to leave the training area set up for them in the Watchtower's gym. Everyone was drenched in sweat so Robin, Blue Beetle, Kid Flash, Lagoon Boy, and Static decided on hitting the showers before heading over to Bart's house for a "boy's night out" for video games and snacks. Every team member was given their own small room with a personal bathroom that had a cabinet with mirrors on the inside, sink, toilet, and shower.

"So are we still on for tonight?" Jaime asked Bart.

"'Course, _hermano_. This is gonna be so crash! Robin, La'gaan, Virgil, and us two, we can take on the whole world of Assasin's Creed!" Bart exclaimed. At this, Jaime smiled.

At this, Jaime smiled. "So six it is?" he asked.

"Yep."

"Cool. I'll be there, just have to clear it up with my parents." Bart looked a bit sad at this before Jaime cleared it up. "Besides, we have an hour of downtime before we meet up. I'll just do some quick things before going to your house for the night. I'm pretty sure the others will do the same."

"You do know an hour for you guys is an eternity for me, right?"

"You'll be fine Bart," Jaime said before disappearing through the Zeta.

"Sure I will. I'll probably die from boredom before they come," he said to no one but himself. Bart quickly followed Jaime's example and punched in the code for Central city. He soon found himself in a phone booth on the city's outskirts. Making sure that no one saw him, he quickly sped himself to Jay Garrick's house and up to his room where he promptly crashed into his bed.

He got on his iPhone, courtesy of Robin as part of integration into early 21st-century society, and started listening to music on Pandora. While he did this, he opened a bag of Chicken Weezies and started chowing down on them.

He wasn't even halfway through the bag as he was brought out of his stupor when a huge crash happened just outside the house in the street. Startled, Bart made his way outside. What he saw, he didn't comprehend.

There was a girl, about twelve years old with short raven black hair and startling sea-green eyes. She in full armor that looked like it was made of gold and her sword also looked like it was made of gold. Her purple cape was billowing in the wind and was attached to both shoulders, making her look like a Roman general. In front of her was a monster. At least, Bart thought it was a monster. It looked like an oversized Rottweiler the size of an 18-wheeler.

When the monster knocked the girl twenty feet away with its giant paw, Bart decided to go Kid Flash mode. In a matter of milliseconds, he changed into his costume and rushed to catch the girl before she hit the ground. Quickly, he sped behind a trash can on the sidewalk away from the monster. Startled, the girl looked up at Kid Flash. Her eyes grew wide as she realized who he was. After a few seconds of staring at each other, the mysterious girl pushed herself, causing him to lose his grip on her to which she fell on her butt on the ground. The mystery girl quickly got up, to which Bart got a better look at her.

Despite the grime all over her, the girl was obviously pretty. She was tall for her age and her armor which revealed a skinny, but not overly skinny, supermodel body, and had waves etched on her breastplate for detail. Her face was regal and beautiful like a statue's, and her composture screamed authority and respect. She had bangs, which Bart thought was adorable.

 _'What are you thinking?'_ Bart quickly came back to reality. Having dealt with unappreciative civilians before, Bart was about to address the situation but the girl beat him to it.

"I am wearing a t-shirt and shorts. The hellhound is a Yorkie" she said in a slow voice, loud and clear, while she snapped once in front of his face.

After a second of confusion, Bart looked at the girl not seeing her outfit change and then turned towards the monster, the "hellhound" he presumed, and saw it was still a hellhound. He turned back towards the girl and stated, "Girly, I don't know what voodoo magic stuff you tried doing on me, but I can still see your armor and that thing over there rampaging and destroying houses."

At this, the girl murmured something under her breath then said to Bart, "Don't move and don't interfere with my fight." She shot him a look that said 'Or else' before jumping out from behind the trash can. The monster looked at her and roared before charging. At the last second, the girl jumped out of the way before stabbing her sword through the side of the monster, effectively making it explode into golden dust. The dust was blown away by a strong wind that came out of nowhere.

Bart, seeing as it was safe, got up from behind the trash can and quickly sped towards the girl. She didn't look surprised at all when he suddenly appeared next to her. "We need to talk in private," she said as the sound of sirens started nearing the neighborhood. "I hope you can get me out of here."

Bart nodded and picked up the girl, bridal style, then quickly sped into his room. He put the girl down gently this time as she took in her surroundings.

"You know when I said I wanted to get out of here, I meant I wanted to get as far away as possible," she stated, peeking out of the door and seeing cops just outside the house where the action took place only moments ago.

"They won't suspect a thing. As far as the neighbors know, the house is vacant. The elderly owners have gone to an adult party," Bart stated. However, the girl was still skeptical. "Fine." Bart picked her up again. This time, they stopped in the woods outside of Central City.

"Is this better?" he asked.

"Don't give me attitude," she declared. "I need you to keep a secret. And don't interrupt."

* * *

"Dude, what happened here?"

Jaime, La'gaan, Robin, and Virgil all stared at the damage. A house was half destroyed as if something had impacted it, and there were dazed civilians running around, clueless. The boys were all dressed in civvies; Robin with his dark sunglasses and La'gaan with his charm necklace to hide his appearance. Instead of his usual green color, he looked like an African-American teenager with light brown eyes.

Robin knelt down, picking something off the ground and examining it. He quickly brought out a plastic bag and put the mysterious substance in it.

"What is it?" asked La'gaan.

"Dust," Robin said.

"Why do you need dust?" inquired Virgil.

"To test."

"Where's Bart?" Jaime asked, realizing that their speedster friend was not in sight. He began to run towards Garrick's house. He knocked on the door. No one answered. He turned the knob and was surprised that the door was unlocked. He was about to go towards Bart's room but was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder. Robin stood behind him, utility belt strapped across his shoulders and bo staff ready. Jaime quickly got wind and activated his armor while La'gaan tore off the necklace, exposing his true form. Virgil kept their back, charged up and ready to fire.

They crept slowly up the stairs, ready to attack whatever thief, or villain, that they come across. Robin turned towards the first door, while Blue Beetle turned towards the second. Lagoon Boy turned towards the third and Virgil towards the fourth. On Robin's count, they opened the doors.

"Um, guys," Virgil announced, "I found him."

All four boys ran towards Virgil. He was facing the master bedroom and inside was Bart and a raven-haired, green-eyed girl that none of the other boys have ever seen. Bart was on the bed watching TV while the girl was brushing her short hair. She was wearing short-shorts, but not overly short, a sleeveless Nirvana t-shirt, and some flip-flops. Bart just stared at the four intruders, not knowing what to do or what to say.

"Bart, will you introduce me to, let me guess, to Robin, Blue Beetle, Lagoon Boy, and Static, right?" she said addressing Bart, then to each of the boys when she said their names. "Oh, and not to frighten you or anything, but I know this is Kid Flash," she stated pointing with her left thumb towards Bart, who was next to her, then holding out her hand for a handshake.

The boys looked at her, shocked, before quickly composing themselves. They shook hand with the girl and Robin asked, "What's your name?"

"Amelia," she said before letting go of Robin's hand.

"If you don't mind Amelia, we'd like to talk to Bart," he said before grabbing Bart's arm and dragging him out of the room.

"Dude, what were you thinking?" he hissed in a low tone.

"What was I thinking, what were you thinking coming into my house in full mission mode?" Bart hissed back.

"Have you not seen the destruction outside? Besides, who leaves the front door unlocked?" Robin retorted. Bart sighed.

"Look, guys, I know this may seem like a bad decision right now-"

"Bad," La'gaan scoffed, "More like the worst decision you've ever made."

"Gods, you didn't let me finish La'gaan," Bart said exasperatedly.

After a few confused glances at each other Jaime asked "Gods?"

"Like I said, I know this may seem like a bad decision now," Bart continued completely ignoring the question, "but it'll pay off in the future." "Besides, think on the bright side. I just got us a new ally, _hermanos"_ he said, putting his arm around Robin.

"Fine. But if this blows up in our faces, we agree that this was your idea," Robin said.

"Agree." Bart led them back into the room.

"About time. I was starting to get worried," Amelia said. She was in Bart's place on the bed, watching the same TV show as before. "Bart," she addressed the speedster, who gave her his full attention, "I can't stay overnight as planned. I just received new information and I need to go to Philadelphia as soon as possible. Sorry about the inconvenience."

"Inconvenience?" Bart asked, shocked. "No, Amelia, you're free to leave," he reassured her. "Besides," he added, "I was once called in for a mission while I was showering, believe me, that is an inconvenience." This caused Amelia to laugh, a jingle that gave Bart butterflies. Suddenly, she got serious.

"Bart, thank you, for everything. You're probably the nicest person that I've met since I left home." With that, she left the room.

"Wait!" Bart yelled after her from the top of the stairs. Amelia was about to exit the house, but she closed the door then turned around. She jumped a bit as she realized that their faces were inches apart and he was staring intently into her eyes. Her heart started pumping excitedly in her skull as Bart pulled her into a hug. "If you need help, you know where I am," he whispered in her ear. "Stay safe."

"You too."

"But I think you need it more," he replied. He slipped a twenty dollar bill into her back pocket, making her squirm.

 _Slap._

Bart held his left cheek, shocked. He quickly held his hands up in surrender while simultaneously backing away slowly. Meanwhile, Amelia ripped the bill out of her pocket, took one look at it, then asked, "You just couldn't give this to me directly, right _Bart?_ " She said Bart's name the way a mother would say a child's name whenever it was time for some major scolding. This made Bart gulp.

"We were having a moment! It would've been ruined by 'Oh, here's twenty dollars for your travel expenses,'" he said, moving his arms in exaggerated movements, waving them up and down, using his superspeed, in an attempt to prove his point.

"I would've preferred that then you touching my butt."

"You have a nice butt!"

Silence. Then Amelia huffed at Bart, then turned and walked out the door, muttering some very colorful profanities. Bart stared at the door, trying to comprehend what happened. _Was she blushing?_

"Dude, if that's how you flirt, then it's no wonder you have all the girls," Jaime said sarcastically.

Bart turned around and saw Robin with his phone, aimed in his direction, probably recording the whole ordeal, along with the rest of the gang. "Please tell me you're not posting this on the internet," Bart begged, face palming himself for his stupidness. Of course, his friends would probably record this.

"No," Robin replied. "It's streaming live to the Watchtower," he said with a smirk.

A shocked, then horrified look dawned upon Bart's face as he realized that the entire Justice League plus the senior members of the team would probably be watching. They were supposed to be a meeting, discussing the new commodities in the Watchtower. His grandfather would be watching his troubles.

"Give me that phone!" Bart yelled. He started throwing pillows at Robin, who jumped off the stairs, flipping in midair before landing on the floor to which Bart tackled him to the ground at superspeed. A wrestling match ensued with Jaime, La'gaan, and Virgil cheering on their teammates. As Robin lost his grip on the phone, Bart snatched it up.

"Hey, gramps! How's the weather up there? A bit chilly? Well, it's a nice day down here in Keystone City," he said, using his best announcer voice as he sped around the room, carefully avoiding things that were being thrown at him by Robin.

"Nice talking to you gramps, but right now, I need to disconnect," Bart said before throwing the phone at Robin, who ducked. The phone collided against the wall, shattering into a million pieces.

"You know, destroying the phone doesn't mean you're off explaining who Amelia is to Flash, right?"

Crap. Bart hadn't thought of that. "Might as well start now," he sighed. He looked at the time. 7:10. "Watchtower, here I come."


End file.
